Kenji Tsukino: The Man, The Hero
by The REAL Doakes
Summary: On episode 2 of the original Sailor Moon anime, Queen Beryl sent a crowd of Youmas to search Earth for the Silver Crystal. But what happened with these Youmas that were employed to scavenge Earth? This is the story of what was happening during the course of season 1 up to episode 25. Kenji Tsukino was more than just a loving father, he was a warrior of justice. This is his story.


It was just like any other day.

Kenji Tsukino was just like any other Japanese working man. Kenji had everything that he could ask for. A loving wife, Ikuko, and two thriving young children. One was 14 in junior high, and one was a 10 year old in grade school.

Kenji sat down at his breakfast table and his breakfast and his newspaper was already there.

"Ah, Ikuko-chan! How much you spoil me!" said Kenj.

"I made the toast just how you like it, dear," replied Ikuko as she happily worked in the kitchen.

Kenji took a sip of his joe and unfolded the newspaper.

"Ah, the news" said Kenji diving in. Not much was happening that day. Just the regular.

"Hmmm" said Kenji.

"Anything happening?" asked Ikuko as she set down a plate for their daughter, Usagi.

"No," said Kenji "Just a normal day. I hope these days continue like this forever. And I will be able to wake up every morning to your amazing cooking, Ikuko honey."

"Aww, Kenji" gushed Ikuko.

That's when Usagi Tsukino sprinted down stairs in a frenzy.

"WAAAAAAH I'M ALREADY LATE!" she howled.

She grabbed a piece of toast off her plate and sprinted out the door.

"Honestly," said Kenji. "That girl needs to get a better alarm clock."

Ikuko chuckled as well. "Me and Umino-kun's mother will go shopping for alarm clocks soon when she is available."

"Hopefully that is soon," said Kenji "I like my mornings to be peaceful and not so frantic, just her frantic aura alone is rubbing off on me and my heart is beating fast."

"She reminds me of you when you were her age," laughed Ikuko.

"Hey, watch it," warned Kenji. "I always showed up to school on time. I wouldn't be where I am now if I hadn't."

"You may have showed up on time, but you definitely cut it close."

"Alright," said Kenji finishing his last bite of toast and folding his newspaper. "Thanks for the eats, dear. It's time for work, and we all know I'd love to sit here and reminiscence all day, but someone has to win some bread in this house. If we didn't have bread we wouldn't be able to make toast!"

"Hahahahaa," laughed Ikuko at Kenji's lame joke.

"Heh," joined in Kenji.

Kenji put on his work shoes and left the house.

"I am very lucky to have a woman like Ikuko to take care of me," thought Kenji as he got in his car. "I should do something nice for her today."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, a creature that was so vile she was the opposite of pure hearted Kenji, was plotting something bad.

It was a dark and gloomy lair.

A place one could only describe as a living hell.

"What?" barked a mysterious women who was rubbing a crystal ball like a witch. There was a tint of annoyance in her tone.

"You still haven't gotten the Phantom Silver Crystal?" she asked a large crowd of hideous beasts, known as Youmas.

"No," they all replied in a monotone voice in unison.

The witch frowned.

"Well go find it," she commanded. "Our great ruler needs lots of energy. I'll leave it to all of you to find the silver crystal while Jadeite gets pure energy from humans. There are so many of you that one of you is sure to find it. Don't come back without it, or you'll face dire consequences. You are free to raid the Earth as you like, but try to avoid catching the attention of too many humans."

"Right!" replied the crowd of beasts. They all dispersed and headed towards the portal to Earth to raid the streets of Tokyo.

That's when Jadeite appeared in a flash.

"My queen," said Jadeite. "I found a new source of energy."

"Excellent," said Beryl.

"Say," said Jed "Are you sure we can trust those rowdy creatures to find the most important artifact in the universe? Shouldn't someone more trustworthy such as myself go looking?"

"No," said Beryl "We don't even know if it still exists. You have an important job that must be carried out."

"Hmm" said Jadeite "Maybe you should send one of the other Shittenou to go looking?"

"YOU DARE QUESTION ME?" screamed Queen Beryl.

Jadeite shook in his place. "Never mind," he said. "I will go get some energy now. I have a good plan involving a fortune teller, already set in motion."

"Vulcano" called Beryl once Jadeite left.

There was an eruption of fire out of the ground like a volcano, and a dark figure appeared.

"Yes, my queen" said Beryl's precious Youma.

"Keep a tab on those rogue Youmas I sent. If they cause too much trouble, you have permission to destroy them."

"As you wish, my queen," said the man.


End file.
